


Dance With Me

by cloneclubbingcreampuff



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloneclubbingcreampuff/pseuds/cloneclubbingcreampuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU: Jane begrudgingly accompanies her brother to a dance and meets Maura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

Jane grumbles and squints in the dim light given by the string lights taped to the walls of the gym. She'd honestly rather be anywhere but here, but Tommy wanted her to come along. Plus, she has a driver's license, and her younger brother doesn't. He begged her to come because he wanted her to meet a girl that he has been talking non-stop about for the past 2 weeks. 

Jane has been going crazy because of it. "Maura did this yesterday in class, she's so smart," and "Geez, Maura is so beautiful, she's the perfect girl" are things that Jane does not need to hear the first thing in the morning, when she's trying to down her oatmeal that tastes disgusting if there's no flavoring. She is so sick of hearing about it. It's been giving her ammunition to tease Tommy with though, so that's a perk. 

Jane sighs and stands next to the far wall, looking over at all the boys lined up on one side of the room. All dances are the same. Teenage hormones are raging but everyone is too shy to do anything about it. She spots Tommy coming towards her, with a girl on his arm, whom she assumes to be her brother's crush. 

Not just a girl. One of the most beautiful girls Jane has ever seen in her young life. And okay, Jane now understands why her brother is so in love with her. Jane studies her blond hair and how it falls perfectly over her shoulders, like thick velvet curtains. The way she moves, so graceful and confident, makes Jane's mouth dry up. She's wearing a blue sundress that shows off her legs and Jane leans against the wall, just because. She's certain she has never seen her around school before; she'd have remembered. She gets closer and Jane steels herself, shoving her hands into her jeans pockets. 

"Hey, Jane, this is Maura," Tommy says, beaming at his date.

"Hi--Maura," Jane forces out, trying to breathe. She looks into the girl's hazel eyes and knows she's pretty much done for. 

"Hello, Jane," Maura holds out her hand. It takes Jane a few seconds to actually move. It's a concerted effort, but she clasps Maura's hand and feels how warm it is, and sees how Maura smiles when she does. Everything else in the world, Tommy, the dance, her grades, how her mother nags her to be more feminine-- _everything_ fades away when she sees Maura's smile. 

Jane is not a believer in love at first sight, but this seems to be pretty close to it. 

Tommy speaks up. "Well, now that we've made introductions, Maura, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" 

Jane rolls her eyes at the cheesy line. Maura giggles and takes his arm, and they go out to the dance floor. Tommy's dance moves are terrible, and Jane blushes from embarrassment. God, her brother will be the death of her. 

Why should she be embarrassed though? Maura is obviously her brother's date, so she shouldn't be worried about it. Jane finds a table to sit at, and crosses her arms. She really doesn't want to be here. She decides to just end the torture and goes to the dance floor to tell Tommy she's leaving. As she walks over to Tommy and Maura, the song changes to a corny oldie slow song, and Jane immediately does an about-heel, not wanting to see her brother and Maura slow dance. She feels a hand on her shoulder, and turns to see Maura looking up at her. 

"Dance with me?" 

Jane actually looks over her shoulder to see if Maura is actually talking to someone else, like Tommy. But no, Maura is looking up at her with her doe eyes, and Jane's knees go weak. 

"Sure," she rasps. "I-uh--I'm not too good at it though. Dancing, I mean." 

Maura smiles. "As long as you're better than your brother, it shouldn't be a problem." 

Jane laughs as Maura bites her lip. "I'm sorry," Maura says. "I know he's your brother and I shouldn't be so rude--" 

"It's fine," Jane says, reaching out to put her hands on Maura's hips. The other girl responds by loosely putting her hands on Jane's shoulders. Jane can feel the goosebumps sprouting under her t-shirt. "You look really pretty," Jane adds. 

"Thank you. You look gorgeous." 

Jane is wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. Jane wonders if Maura recently underwent any head trauma and looks at her in disbelief. 

Maura just smiles. "I mean it. You do." 

Jane feels her cheeks flush. "Thanks. I can see why Tommy likes you so much. He can't shut up about you. Watch out, soon he'll be asking you to be his girlfriend." 

"He already did, actually." Maura looks up at Jane as they sway to the song. 

"Oh." _Damn it_. 

"But I said no. I like Tommy, but not like that." 

"So--you're not his date?" Jane couldn't keep the grin off of her face. 

"No...I actually just agreed to meet him here. I--I hope you're not mad. I know you're probably protective of your brother and I never meant to play with his affections. I--I have my eye on someone else."

Jane shakes her head vehemently. "No, don't worry, Tommy can take care of himself--wait. Who?"

Maura steps back, and Jane immediately misses her touch. She'd been so lost in Maura, she had not noticed that the slow song had ended. "You'll figure it out," the blond says slyly, then gives Jane's shoulder a pat and walks away to the refreshments table. 

Jane can't help herself. She follows her. Maura chooses some water for herself, and Jane helps herself to a cup of Mountain Dew. Maura just looks at her as if she's waiting for something. Jane just met this girl, and already she's frustrating her. 

"Look," Jane says, managing to keep her voice level. "I know we don't really know each other, so you don't have to tell me. But if you like this other guy, why haven't you danced with him yet? And why did you dance with my brother?" Jane takes a sip of her soda and looks at Maura, trying to read her. She prides herself on being able to tell what people are thinking; it's part of the reason why she's considering being a cop. 

Maura, however, is impossible to read. It's almost as if she knows this, too, because she steps closer to Jane until the brunette feels her palms sweating. She puts her drink down on the table and gulps. Maura speaks. "Like I said, Jane. You will figure it out." 

So. Damn. Frustrating. 

 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Jane is outside. She's thought about going home, and coming back to pick Tommy up when the dance is over, but...she keeps thinking about what Maura said. She doesn't know why she feels so drawn to the other girl. She's obviously not like Jane at all. Maura is probably still inside dancing, so she actually cares about these stupid high school dances. 

The side door to the gym opens and Tommy appears beside her. "Listen, Jane, Maura's been asking where you've been." 

"What? Why?" 

"Beats me. I don't really understand her. I asked her to be my girlfriend and she rejected me." Tommy huffs and leans against the wall, crossing his arms. 

Jane can't help but feel sympathy. He's her brother, and while he may be a complete pain in the ass, he's hers. "It'll be okay, Tommy," she says. "You get crushes every week anyway." 

Tommy perks up a little bit. "True. Maybe now I can ask out that girl Lydia who's been giving me the eye all week." 

Jane laughs at her brother's optimism. If only Jane could shake off what Maura has made her feel so easily. 

"Anyway--you coming inside? Cuz Maura can be annoying when she wants to be. Who knew?" 

 

 

Jane sways to the music, looking down at Maura again. It's the last song of the night, and Jane is actually really happy to be here. 

"So did you figure it out yet?" Maura asks softly, pulling Jane closer. Her arms encircle Jane's shoulders, and Jane shivers.

"I think so," Jane responds. "All this--going to this dance, was--so you could meet me?" 

Maura nods. "I've been here all year, Jane. But you never noticed me." 

Jane feels a stab of guilt and missed opportunity. "I--I'm sorry." 

"There's nothing to apologize for. You're obviously very different from me, so we run in different social circles. I didn't mean to hurt Tommy, but it was the only way I could think of to get you to see me." Maura looks up at her wistfully. "I'd understand if you never want to talk to me again." 

Jane shakes her head. "No Maura, that's not--" 

"I mean, I used your brother. I don't deserve--mmph." 

Jane's lips pressed to hers is what shuts Maura up. Jane leans into her, her hands grasping onto her hips for better balance. After a few seconds, Jane pulls back, and looks down at Maura. She studies the other girl's expression, which is a mixture of surprise and confusion. 

"Why did you do that?" Maura asks, frowning. 

Jane just smirks. "You'll figure it out."

**Author's Note:**

> The 'corny oldie song' Maura and Jane dance to is "Dance With Me" by Orleans.


End file.
